


Relativitetsteorin

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Fysik är viktigt, inte sant? Utan fysikens lagar skulle människan sväva fritt i universum som små ensamma isolerade öar. Tror jag (och säkert Dr Skrulle). Vi får se vad Isak tror. Hösten 2017 fortsätter ur Isaks POV.





	1. En jäkla 3:a

Isak är på väg hemåt från skolan genom regnet. Ett sådant där riktigt pissigt höstregn som går genom märg och ben och dessutom är det mörkt för någon idiot har spräckt två av lamporna på deras gata. Han drar luvan ännu tätare runt ansiktet som något slags skydd även om det inte spelar någon roll eftersom bomullen är helt genomvåt. Nas i lurarna och ilskan i stegen ökar hans tempo.

För han är arg. Siffran 3 på senaste provet i fysik bränner i ryggsäcken. Fan, han fattar inte varför det ska vara så svårt. Och sen den där läraren som liksom ska ställa sig in och lägga huvudet på sned. ”Isak, om du känner att du behöver extra hjälp så ordnar vi det.”. Han behöver ju inte behandla honom som en barnunge bara för att det inte går så bra just nu.

Adrenalinet pumpar som en hård sträng genom hans vänstra öra och det var länge sen han gick såhär fort. Han slår till en buske i förbifarten för att få ut lite energi vilket gör att han bara blir ännu blötare. Om han nu kunde bli det. Isak svär tyst för sig själv. Even har haft en sämre period men mår nu bättre igen och det är då som Isak tillåter sig själv att släppa fram vissa känslor. Just nu känner han sig förbannad och frustrerad. Och det finns bara två saker som hjälper när man ska få ut trycket i systemet och det är musik att känna sig tuff till. Och Even. Och ligga. Okej, tre saker då.

Isak ökar på stegen, deras gata är lång och han vill ännu mera skynda hem nu. Bäst att Even är där alltså.

\----

”Even”, ropar Isak högt så fort han är inom ytterdörren och sparkat av sig skorna. Ljuset i lägenheten är raka kontrasten till hans humör just nu, dämpat och mysigt. Och som alltid luktar det Even. Alltid mera Evenlukt än Isaks.

”Härinne baby”, svarar Even lugnt. Isak kan se att han ligger i sängen och verkar kolla på något på sin dator. Han tittar upp och ser Isak och får en liten bekymmersrynka i pannan. ”Men du, du är ju alldeles genomblöt. Kom hit”. Even räcker ut armarna och sätter sig upp. Han har en av Isaks urtvättade t-shirts på sig och ett par kallingar som sett sina bästa dagar. Utan att tänka marscherar Isak in och ramlar ner i en kram. All hans energi får ett plötsligt slut.

”Detta får vi göra något åt” säger Even och drar ner hans luva. Isak orkar inte röra sig utan mumlar bara ner i Evens axel när han står där på knäna i deras säng. ”Dålig dag baby?” frågar Even mjukt medan han tar av Isaks jacka och slänger den på en stol. Isak pallar inte prata högt utan får bara fram ett ”mm”. Even fortsätter sittandes att skala av Isak kläderna utan att fråga något mer. Isak känner att detta räcker orken till, att känna Evens lukt och bli avklädd.

”Fryser du? Ska jag hämta kallingar till dig?” bryter Even tystnaden när han klätt av Isak alla hans kläder. Isak skakar på huvudet. Even börjar gnugga hans ena ben. ”Du är ju visst kall. Kom till mig.” Even drar ner Isak till sitt knä och sveper täcket om honom.

”Vad händer Isak?”. Even gnuggar sin näsa mot Isaks. ”Fick en trea på fysikprovet. Och min lärare fattar inte ett skit.”, svarar Isak kort. ”Så pass. Vad ska du göra åt det då?” säger Even. ”Vet inte”, försöker Isak rycka på axlarna, även om det är svårt att vara tuff när man sitter naken och insvept i ett täcke i sin pojkväns knä. ”Något måste jag ju göra, behöver ju högre. Jävla skit alltså”. 

De sitter tysta ett tag och Even ser ut att fundera. Plötsligt säger han, ”Vet du baby? Om du nailar det betyget som du vill ha så ska jag köpa en cykel till dig. Du har ju pratat om det så länge att du behöver en. Det har jag, vi, råd med.” Isak skrattar till och Even ler samtidigt som han biter sig i läppen. ”Vill du inte ha en cykel?” frågar han. ”Klart jag vill ha en cykel, men det känns som att man mutar typ 5-åringar med sånt för att de ska gå och lägga sig.” svarar Isak retsamt och flinar medan han lägger huvudet på sned och ser på Even. Han försöker dölja lite att han blir glad, för det blir han. Riktigt glad. Lite över cykeln och mycket över omtänksamheten.

”Är du 5 år?” Even kysser honom på munnen. Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Behöver jag muta dig för att du ska gå och lägga dig?” fortsätter Even med låg röst medan han lyfter upp Isak ur sitt knä och välter ner honom på sängen. Even ställer sig på knäna över honom. ”Nä”, svarar Isak medan han tittar på Even som drar av sig sin tröja. ”Behöver jag muta dig för att du ska gå och lägga dig med mig?” frågar Even och lyfter av Isak täcket. ”Nä”, mumlar Isak hest. Even ler och böjer sig över honom och kysser honom igen, ”Då så, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> På förhand ber jag om ursäkt för min dåliga koll på det norska betygssystemet och alla som är glada över sina 3:or. Väl kämpat! Det är ju bara det att Isak strävar efter mer...


	2. Jäkla Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer!

Skolkorridorerna som nyss var fyllda av massa människor är plötsligt tomma efter att klockan ringt. Men trappan som Isak försöker springa uppför flyttar sig hela tiden. Stress. Det är också ett konstigt disigt ljus i trapphuset som gör det svårt att hitta ledstången så han kan inte hålla i sig heller. Allting rör sig. Han hör en spröd klocka ringa och tittar ut genom fönstret. Där står Even på skolgården och viftar med något litet i handen. En nyckel? Ingen tvekan, han måste dit ut. Men vänta, han kan ju inte, han måste upp till sin lektion. Måste sköta sina tio procent nu. Men den här trappan, han kommer ju varken upp eller ner. Plötsligt ser han en gammal vithårig gubbe komma nerför trappan och vifta med en massa papper. Varför kan han gå i trappan när hela världen rör sig? Han verkar ganska skräckinjagande och Isak vill därifrån nu. Helst igår. Han tittar ut genom fönstret och Even ser upp mot honom och börjar gå därifrån. Baklänges. Isak ropar så högt han kan för att han ska stanna men det kommer ändå inte ut några ljud. Gubben närmar sig definitivt nu, ljuset i trapphuset börjar blixtra och...

\----

”Evi!”, Isak vaknar och sätter sig upp med ett ryck i sängen samtidigt som han ropar. Han är kallsvettig och har inget riktigt grepp om tid och rum. Det är nästan mörkt i lägenheten även om det är ett mysigt dunkel. Det finns inget otrevligt där och det är bara kökslampan som lyser. Even kommer in från köket precis efter att Isak ropat efter honom.

”Är du vaken?” frågar Even och sätter sig på sängen. Isak grymtar lite yrvaket att han måste drömt en mardröm. Han vilar sitt huvud mot Evens axel och känner in att han är vaken och tillbaka i verkligheten. ”Vad gör du uppe?” säger han när han vaknat tillräckligt för att formulera en fullständig mening. ”Sitter bara och pluggar lite.” säger Even och stryker honom över håret.

”Nu, det är ju sent?” svarar Isak. ”Hade lite svårt att somna bara, men no worries baby, det går bra.” Evens röst är sövande och Isak känner hur trött han är. ”Okej, om du säger det så”.

”Vad drömde du då?” frågar Even honom vidare. Isak försöker minnas. ”Jag var på skolan och så kom Einstein och stressa.” Even börjar skratta och Isak ser förnärmad ut. ”Åh Isak, du är fantastisk.” säger Even och kysser honom på kinden. ”Vad är det för kul med det? Möt honom själv i en korridor när trapporna rör sig upp och ner.” säger Isak lite trumpet även om han också börjar le själv. ”Du är min bästa naturvetenskapsnörd som drömmer om Einstein på nätterna” ler Even och kramar om honom, ”men det är ju inte bra att han stressar dig. Du får säga åt honom nästa gång. Vad pratar han? Tyska?”. ”Haha, så jättekul du är då” svarar Isak i så retsam ton som han kan när han är trött medan han borrar in huvudet i Evens axel. 

”Men du, nu ska vi sova. Både du och jag, Isakyaki.” Even går in i köket och släcker lampan. Nu är det helt mörkt i lägenheten. Gatlamporna, de som inte spräckts av någon idiot, lyser svagt utanför. Men det är stilla, allt är lugnt nu. Even kryper ner i sängen och lägger armen runt Isak. ”Du behöver din sömn nu så att din hjärna vässas.” viskar han. Han fortsätter. ”Du är min Einstein, baby och den enda lag som existerar i den här sängen är the law of attraction, så du behöver inte oroa dig.” Isak som är på väg in i sömnen ler lite åt Evens extremt brittiska uttal som han fick till där. ”Om du säger det så, Evi. God natt igen.” Even kramar om honom hårt och säger ett sov gott så tyst att det känns som att han andas fram det. 

Isak slappnar av i hela kroppen. Men precis på gränsen till sömnen måste han ändå markera så han mumlar fram ett ”jäkla Einstein.” Nu så, nu kan han sova.


	3. Vi skyller resten på Trump

14.02 

Går det bra med dig idag? Du fick inte sova så mkt i natt ju...

14.02

Sorry för det (Pensive Face ) 

14.05  **E**  ❤️ :

Det går fint bby, är fortfarande på skolan  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

14.05  **E**  ❤️ :

Inget att va sorry för! Det var verkligen inte ditt fel att jag var uppe. Einstein är ju skyldig dig däremot

14.06  **E**  ❤️ :

Resten av världsproblemen skyller vi på Trump. Utan att du får dåligt samvete för att han är din morbror. Enig?

14.07

Enig 

14.08

Kör nog lite Fifa hos Jonas ikväll sen

14.08

Blir nog sen så du vet (Green Heart )

14.10  **E**  ❤️ :

Du vet var vi bor bby (Kiss Mark )

14.10  **E**  ❤️ :

Hälsa Jonas. Ses sen (Pineapple ) (White Medium Star ) (Unicorn Face ) (Soccer Ball )

14.11

Haha, dina emojis alltså.....

14.11

Puss Evi (Yellow Heart ) (Sports Medal )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har nu lärt mig att göra emojis här så var tvungen att salta på med dem!


	4. Tid for å score

”Du kan ju inte komma från det hållet och anfalla mig. Det är ju fusk!” ropar Isak. Han och Jonas sitter djupt nedsjunkna i Jonas vardagsrumssoffa och spelar Fifa och givetvis försöker båda vinna över den andre. På två plan. 

”Isak, så länge inte spelet säger att det är fusk så är det inte fusk” svarar Jonas retsamt. Isak kan inte komma på något bra till svar då Jonas avancerar på plan. Tungspetsen är i mungipan, ett bevis på Isaks fulla fokus. ”Och dääär, satte jag den ja!” utropar Isak nöjt efter att ha gjort mål. Jonas garvar och skakar på huvudet. ”Spela Fifa med dig alltså”, säger han. ”Tsss, du är bara en dålig förlorare.” svarar Isak. ”Ha-ha, och DET kommer ju från rätt käft”, ekar det från Jonas rekordsnabbt.

TV:n står på och spelar såndär störig pausmusik men de sitter så bekvämt i soffan nu. De orkar inte spela ny match men inte heller stänga av. Isak tycker det är fint att få hänga själv med Jonas, det var ett tag sedan de gjorde det nu. Och bara vara liksom. ”Det var ett tag sen vi hängde ordentligt nu” säger Isak och sätter ord på sina tankar medan han tar en slurk av sin öl. ”Ja, sant alltså” svarar Jonas lite eftertänksamt. ”Så jävla mycket i skolan nu ju, fan, man hinner ju inte med någonting.” ”Mm, enig. Fick en trea på fysikprovet liksom, är så fucked.” säger Isak lite bittert. ”What, inte likt dig ju?” svarar Jonas frågande. ”Nä, jag vet.” Isak tystnar.

”Något särskilt som hänt eller? Inget med Even?” frågar Jonas honom. ”Nä, han mår bra just nu. Det är bara det att jag inte fattar liksom. Vet inte riktigt hur jag ska förklara det.” Isak biter sig i kinden, han känner att han själv inte riktigt fattar varför det ska vara så svårt. Och det är svårt att berätta när man själv inte vet hur det ligger till. ”Men brukar du inte säga att du är fucked fast du egentligen inte är det? Du har ju tjatat om att du ligger back med fysiken i snart ett år, sen du träffade Even ju.” Isak börjar le. ”True that.” Han tillägger, ”fast jag kan inte skylla det på honom. Är min egen hjärna här nu alltså.”

”Bro, du och din hjärna alltså, vill du ha en öl till eller?” frågar Jonas honom medan han reser sig upp. Isak nickar och tar tacksamt emot ölen som Jonas kommer med. ”Vi kör en match till va?” frågar Jonas och Isak nickar igen.

\----

”Vad händer egentligen med dig och Eva?” frågar Isak i en ton som visar att Jonas bara behöver svara om han vill. Isak leder i spelet så nu kan han slappa lite. Jonas småler och försöker få till ett snyggt mål på TV-skärmen. ”Jag vet inte riktigt. Men det känns bra när vi hänger ihop liksom. Och vi sover ofta ihop.” ”Fett” summerar Isak. ”Mm. Vi får väl se vad som händer men just nu är det bra.” Isak känner igen sig i det och han känner att han blir lite stolt över Jonas, att han kan tänka så också.

”Du och Even då?” frågar Jonas i samma ton som Isak hade när han ställde sin fråga. ”Det går fint. Han har varit lite nere ett tag men det går bättre nu. Också varit mycket för honom med allt liksom.” ”Förstår det.” svarar Jonas. Jonas har en förmåga att bry sig utan att det blir jobbigt, och det är därför som Jonas är Isaks bästa vän. Han hade aldrig pallat tiden efter att hans pappa stack utan Jonas. Det har han egentligen aldrig kunnat säga till honom, men han vet att Jonas vet. Man behöver inte säga allting. Och vad gäller Even så varken kan eller Isak säga allt, det är för privat liksom. Fast det syns ju. Eva sa häromdagen att man riktigt kan se hur glad han är i Even fastän Even inte var där på skolan, och då blev Isak helt varm. För det är han ju, hans Evi är bäst.

Det är värre när folk ska rota i saker som han inte vill prata om. Och särskilt när det gäller Evigrejer. Isak har ett minne som ligger längst in till hjärtat och som han aldrig vill tänka på. Evens ansiktsuttryck när han berättade för Isak att han försökt ta livet av sig. Den där fullständiga panikkänslan som förlamar en när Isak för en sekund försökte sätta sig in i hur han måste ha känt sig, hur ensam han måste ha varit. Och hur han samtidigt som Even berättat försökt att vara cool. Inte lägga över sina egna känslor på honom. Men sen kunde han inte låtsas längre. Det hade gått någon minut efter att de hade försökt börja prata om något annat som Isak börjat gråta. Han kunde inte hejda sig och när Even började gråta han med, så kände sig Isak sig ännu värre. Det var fruktansvärt jobbigt. Och det enda värre var att han kände att han nu visste att det värsta kan ske. Att Evenar inte orkar leva. Det knäcker Isak totalt om han tänker på det. Vilket han alltså inte gör, förutom denna millisekund. Minut för minut gäller lika mycket för Isak som för Even i vissa frågor.

”Men hallå Isak, varför bjöd du mig på det målet?” skrattar Jonas. Isak rycker till, han var långt borta. ”Tyckte du kunde få det när du bjöd mig på en andra öl” svarar Isak storsint. ”Du är generous du” konstaterar Jonas. Han reser sig och säger att han måste gå på toa. Isak känner hur han slappnat av i Jonas soffa trots allt skolmeck men nu börjar det bli dags att dra sig hemåt. Han slänger en koll på mobilen, den har fått ligga i ett hörn helt bortglömd halva kvällen. 

20.43  **E**  ❤️ :

Winner? Ställde en matlåda till dig i kylen. Puss

21.47

Vaken? Drar nu.

21.47

Yes till winner. Kan berätta när jag kommer hem. Hur trött är du?

21.47

Kanske borde ge dig en treat pga matlåda

21.48  **E**  ❤️ :

Är vaken och vill ha treat 

21.48  **E**  ❤️ :

PS. Vill verkligen oxå jättegärna höra om din vinst bby (Face Throwing A Kiss )

Jonas kommer in i vardagsrummet igen och ser att Isak rest sig upp. "Dags att dra eller?" frågar han. "Yes, innan Even hinner äta upp matlådan som han gjort till mig." "Ni två...", svarar Jonas och ler ett sånt typiskt Jonasleende. Retsamt men ändå snällt samtidigt. "Ja, fett eller hur?". Isak ler, han har haft en bra kväll. 


	5. Lovar 4 real

Det luktar mat i hallen när Isak öppnar ytterdörren. Han är hungrig efter att ha tillbringat hela eftermiddagen i biblioteket tillsammans med Sana för att vässa deras hjärnor inför det kommande biologiprovet. Nu ska han jäklar få minst en femma och visa för sig själv att han kan.

Matlagningsljuden som kommer ifrån köket är hårda och slamriga, mer som det låter när Isak försöker att laga till något eftersom han alltid tappar locket på kastrullen istället för att lägga på det. Isak tassar fram till tröskeln efter att han hängt av sig ytterkläderna och ser Even stå och hacka en lök, hårt och bestämt.

”Hej” säger Isak lite försiktigt till Evens ryggtavla. ”Det luktar gott.” Even fortsätter att hacka medan han svarar ett hej. Isak går fram och lägger sitt huvud lite lätt på hans rygg. ”Hur är det?” frågar han. ”Bra”, svarar Even lite kort. Isak står kvar och känner in Evens doft en liten stund till innan han ställer sig vid diskbänken. ”Bra dag?” försöker han närma sig Even igen och Even nickar medan han häller i löken i kastrullen. Det skvätter upp tomatsås på hans arm och han verkar bränna sig. ”Fan”, ropar han och drar åt sig armen samtidigt som han drar av plattan från kastrullen. ”Brände du dig?” frågar Isak medan han sätter på vattenkranen så Even kan spola av armen. Even skakar lite lätt på huvudet.

Isak känner att det är lite dålig timing att fråga men han kan inte låta bli. ”Säker på att det är bra? Du verkar lite stressad?”. Even sätter tillbaka kastrullen på platten och lägger ner skärbrädan i vasken. ”Ja, Isak, det är bra, du behöver inte tjata.” svarar han irriterat. ”Det var väl inte tjat, var ju bara en vanlig fråga? Helt rimlig liksom?” säger Isak sårat. Even suckar och vänder huvudet halvvägs mot honom. ”Men om jag stör dig så kan jag ju lika gärna gå ut och ta med mig soporna. För jag antar att du inte tog ut dem imorses?”. Isak går snabbt fram och rycker åt sig soppåsen under vasken innan Even hinner säga något. Han känner att han inte orkar med något bråk, han är hungrig och vill ha kväll. ”Isak”, försöker Even säga och lägga sin arm på hans arm men Isak rycker åt sig den. ”Nä, nu går jag ut med soporna.” Han smäller igen ytterdörren, lite kan Even allt ha.

\---- 

Isak sitter på en bänk nere på gården och andas lite efter att ha slängt ner soppåsen med eftertryck i sopkärlet. Han tittar ner mot cykelställen och ser plötsligt en råtta och han ryser till fascinerat. Han tittar upp på kvällshimlen igen, det märks att det är höst nu och han huttrar till i sin T-shirt. Tänkte inte på att ta på sig en tröja när han stormade ut där. Han blev så sur på Even, han gjorde ju ingenting fel. Så jäkla orättvist av Even att anklaga honom för att tjata när han bara försökte bry sig. Even skulle gjort samma som honom ju.

Isak andas flera långa andetag och han känner att hans humör lugnar ner sig lite. Nu är han redo att gå upp igen. Han har ju i och för sig inget val eftersom han fryser för mycket för att kunna sitta kvar en stund till.

Han går sakta upp i trappan och öppnar ytterdörren försiktigt. ”Hej” säger han lågt, ger sig själv en ny chans till entré och Even till att börja om. Even har hunnit duka i köket och släckt lysröret över diskbänken. Det är lugnt och tyst igen och det är bara ett behagligt ljus från kökslampan över bordet. 

”Baby”, säger Even mjukt och kommer emot honom i dörröppningen. Isak säger ingenting utan tittar bara på honom och överlåter till honom att göra nästa drag. Even kysser honom först på ena kinden och sedan den andra. ”Förlåt, Isak, det var inte meningen att hugga på dig.” Han lutar sin panna mot Isaks och båda tittar ner i golvet. Even fortsätter. ”Var bara en stressig dag och jag försöker få allt att funka och nu rann det bara över när du frågade. Och du har rätt baby, du var helt rimlig och inte alls tjatig.” Isak ler lite men han känner sig ändå bekymrad. ”Varför stressar du?”. Even lyfter huvudet och tittar på honom. ”Det är bara mycket med det där projektet som vi ska få klart i skolan. Så annorlunda med deadlines nuförtiden än vad det var på Nissen.”

Isak funderar lite innan han svarar. ”Jo, klart, men jag vill ju att du ska ha det bra, Evi. Du får ju snacka med dem om det inte funkar för dig, det är ju inget som du kan hjälpa liksom. ” Even ler och kramar om honom. ”Jag har det fint Isak, jag lovar. Jag lovar också att jag inte ska stressa.” Hans tröja doftar tomatsås och vitlök. Och Evenlukt. Isak vill bara stanna i den här kramen resten av kvällen och han vill inte att Evi ska vara uppjagad och sur. 

”Du?”, Isak avbryter kramen ändå och tittar på Even. ”Lovar du att inte stressa? For real?” Even ser allvarlig ut när han tittar på Isak och nickar. ”Jag lovar. For real”.

Isak lägger armarna om Evens hals och kysser honom på munnen. Hans Evi. Isak tittar ner på Evens ena arm och ser ett litet brännmärke. ”Du brände dig ju visst baby?”. Han tar upp Evens arm och ger märket en liten puss innan han fortsätter: ”Ska vi äta nu? Jag är vrålhungrig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack så mycket för fina kommentarer! Hade bara första scenen klar och huvuddragen redo när jag publicerade den här och alla scener skriver jag nu så snart efter att jag har fått upp dem i huvudet. Kul att improvisera lite. Tack för att ni vill läsa!


	6. Ditchar du mig för Einstein?

"Är du vaken Isakyaki?" frågar Even med nattröst medan han står och håller sig i dörrkarmen med en hand och tvinnar fållen av sin sov T-shirt med den andra. Han är lite yrvaken och i Isaks tycke mycket söt just nu. Isak ler mot honom och brer sig en macka till. "Förlåt, väckte jag dig? Blev bara så himla sugen på en rostad med marmelad". Fysikboken ligger framför honom på köksbordet och det märks av fläckarna på dess uppslag att han minst ätit fyra mackor. 

"Nä, var bara uppe på toa", säger Even och kliar sig i huvudet. "Ska du gå och sova med mig? Eller ditchar du mig för Einstein?" tillägger han mjukt retsamt. "Vet inte alltså, vem borde jag välja?" frågar Isak samtidigt som han slickar av marmeladkniven. "Teaser du är då" anmärker Even och släpper handen om fållen och ger honom en liten minislängkyss. Isak tar emot den med mackan.

"Du borde nog välja mig ändå. Vet inte riktigt vad Einstein skulle säga om det där alltså" säger Even och lägger huvudet lite på sned. "Du vet att du har marmelad på magen va?" Isak tittar neråt och ser att han spillt lite ovanför kalsonkanten. "Är det här ljuset alltså, man ser ju ingenting". Even ler brett. "Min darling, det är bara du som kan sitta och söla med marmelad mitt i natten och ändå se så jävla söt ut. Ska komma ihåg det nästa gång jag blir förbannad på dig."  

Isak reser sig upp och ställer in smöret i kylskåpet. Han tar lite hushållspapper  och väter under kranen för att kunna få bort det klibbiga när han torkar sig. "Arg på mig? Nä, du är nog inte riktigt vaken tror jag", säger han så oskyldigt han kan. "Om du drar med dig massa smulor till sängen så kommer jag bli det." Even låter ganska övertygande för att vara mitt i natten ändå. "Ingen fara baby, allt är i magen" säger Isak och klappar på den för att liksom visa att han talar sanning. "Noll stress". Han släcker lampan i taket och Even drar honom till sig. 

"Är du mätt? Ska vi sova nu?", Even går baklänges framför honom till sängen. "Ja och ja" svarar Isak. "Med eller utan fysikbok?" utvecklar Even frågan. Isak puttar ner honom på sängen och kryper upp så nära han kan bredvid. Lägger sig tillrätta under hans arm och blundar. "Käften Evi".


	7. Strategi

”Och så kom hon från höger och bara liksom flög på honom och så hookade de. Han hade ingen chans ju. Helt rått alltså”. Magnus illustrerar med armarna och med hög stämma det bästa hånglet han sett. Eller kanske det värsta, Isak tycker det är lite oklart. Men han garvar ändå, Magnus är ju ganska rolig även om han kan bli galen på honom ibland. ”Blev du inspirerad eller?” frågar Jonas och Magnus skakar på huvudet, ”Nä, vet inte om ninjahångel är min grej alltså. Jobbar mer långsamt liksom.” Isak vill inte veta takten på Magnus och Vildes hångel så han zoomar ut medan han rättar till kepsen. Det är hans drag, funkar varje gång de börjar prata om något som inte intresserar honom. Det är inte meningen att vara taskig men han orkar inte höra på allt. Men han sitter ju där iallafall.

”Isak?” hör han plötsligt en röst ropa till honom från korridoren bredvid. Isak ser upp och ser sin fysiklärare Lars försöka påkalla hans uppmärksamhet. Nej, orkar inte, tänker han sekundsnabbt. Vad vill han?

Grabbarna tittar efter honom när han går ditåt. ”Förlåt att jag stör dig i lunchen Isak, men jag bara tänkte att jag skulle haffa dig nu när jag såg dig och jag är inte så mobil just nu.” Lars står med en massa böcker i famnen. För att vara i 30-års åldern ish ser han inte jättestark ut.  ”Nä, ser det” mumlar Isak. Lars tar ingen notis om att Isak inte verkar vara sugen på en pratstund utan fortsätter: ”Jag tänkte lite på ditt senaste resultat och hur vi ska kunna hjälpa dig. Jag tror att du nog kan bättre än vad du presterar just nu”. Isak vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara så han säger inget. ”Kom förbi efter din sista timma idag så kan vi prata lite strategi. Jag finns i lärarrummet till klockan fem.” Isak rycker på axlarna samtidigt som han säger "visst". Lars börjar vandra vidare i korridoren med bokhögen. ”Fint Isak, då ses vi sen.” 

”Vad ville han?”, grabbarna frågar nästan unisont när Isak är tillbaka hos dem. ”Det var om fysiken, han ville snacka om strategi.” Isak drar ut på sista i-et för att visa att han tycker det är lite löjligt. ”Men det kan väl vara bra eller?” säger Mahdi. Isak rycker på axlarna, han tycker det är jobbigare att vara lost än vad han vill visa. ”Jo, I guess”. Jonas knuffar honom lite på skuldran, som Jonaspepp. ”Det blir bra Isak.” Isak småler lite mot honom, ”Tack bro.”

\----

13.30 **E**  ❤️ :

Jag gick hem från skolan nu. Mår inte så bra

13.30  **E**  ❤️ :

Ville bara säga det så att du vet

13.31

Vill du att jag ska komma hem? Behöver du något?

13.33  **E**  ❤️ :

Nä, det går bra, säger till isf

13.33

Lovar du?

13.34  **E**  ❤️ :

Lovar 

Inga emojis. Då mår han inte mår bra. Fan också, Isak känner lite stresslag i halsen samtidigt som han vet att han roddar detta. Det behöver inte vara så farligt. Han vill egentligen hem och kolla av läget med Even nu så han kan slappna av lite när han vet hur det är. Men han behöver verkligen stanna på sista biologitimmen innan provet. De har snackat om det också och att Even inte vill att Isak ska släppa allt bara för att han mår dåligt. De har ett litet kodord sig emellan som de kan ta till om världen skulle brinna på riktigt. Skulle Even skriva det så drar Isak direkt.

13.35

Slutar 4. Puss

Biologitimmen går så långsamt. Isak känner dock att han har kontroll över just den situationen och känner sig inte stressad för provet alls. För omväxlings skull även om Sana anmärker på att han glider fram och tillbaka på stolen. ”Kan du bara sitta stilla eller?”. Isak rätar på ryggen. ”Sorry, vill bara hem till Even nu. Han är inte på topp.” Skönt att inte behöva hålla upp en fasad jämt utan att han kan säga hur det är. Sana nickar. ”Säg till om det är något.” Isak ler ett snett leende, ”Tack Sanasol.” Sana småmuttrar lite till svar men ler ändå tillbaka.

\----

Precis när Isak är på väg ut genom porten så kom han på att han ju skulle snacka med Lars nu. Stress. Han plöjer korridoren fort fram till lärarrummet och ser honom sitta vid ett bord. Isak harklar sig vid dörren och när Lars vinkar till sig honom så går Isak in lite snabbt. ”Jo, jag måste verkligen dra hem nu och hinner inte snacka just nu. Kan vi ta det efter nästa lektion istället?” Lars ler lugnande, han verkar märka att Isak är lite stressad. ”Visst kan vi det. Livet är viktigare än fysiken.” Isak blir lite förvånad men låter Lars inte märka det. ”Fett.” nickar han och så får han snabbt fart ut ur lärrarummet. Nu ska han hem. 


	8. Plugga högt för dig

Isak öppnar ytterdörren försiktigt om nu Even skulle sova och sätter ner matkassen på golvet. Alltid bäst att bunkra upp på lite sånt som Even gillar och särskilt när han inte orkar laga mat själv. Är det inte för illa så kan Even alltid äta lite grandis. Grandis värmd i ugn av Isak, mer än så vågar han sig inte på. 

När han står i hallen spolar det på toa och Even kommer ut. Han ser sliten ut, liksom ledsen i kroppen och Isak ser att sängen är uppbäddad. Even vinkar lite trött till honom och går in till sängen. Det gör alltid lite ont i kroppen när Even mår dåligt, det hjälper inte hur mycket de pratat om det. Det är inte det att Isak tycker synd om honom men han känner med honom. Han vill att hans Evi ska ha det bra, han förtjänar det.

”Hur går det?” frågar Isak och går in till honom efter att ha tagit av sig ytterkläderna och ställt in maten i kyl och frys. Even är fåordig där han ligger i sängen. ”Det går bra.” Isak skakar på huvudet, han tror inte på vad Even säger. ”Ska jag komma till dig?” frågar han. Even nickar bara och Isak slänger väskan bredvid sängen innan han lyfter upp täcker och kryper ner och lägger armarna om honom. ”Hur går det Evi? For real?” Even bara andas på hans arm och säger inget på ett tag. Sen kommer det. ”Det går inte så bra.” Isak kysser honom på kinden och andas in hans lukt. Även om Even mår dåligt så luktar han Evi. Det håller Isak kvar i deras verklighet även om läget är allt annat än stabilt.

”Detta är inget tjat men har du tagit det du behöver ta nu? Ingen medicin du ligger efter med?" säger Isak. Even nickar igen och skakar sen på huvudet. Bra. Det ingår också i deras pakt, Evens medicinering är hans sak och det måste Isak lita på att han sköter. Annars funkar det inte. Men liten koll när det är såhär får Even allt stå ut med. I gengäld går Isak med på att Even tvingar i honom vatten när han är full. Ge och ta som man säger.

”Jag vill sova lite men jag orkar inte” mumlar Even lågt. ”Vill du vila då? Jag kan plugga högt för dig” föreslår Isak och drar till sig sin väska. ”Jag kan erbjuda lite fysik från förra århundradet” fortsätter han och sätter sig upp. Han drar upp Even så att han hamnar mellan Isaks ben. ”Är det bekvämt?” frågar han och Even nickar. Isak fiskar upp sin fysikbok och håller den framför sig med ena handen. Even lutar sitt huvud mot hans mage och Isak känner att Even börjar slappna av i kroppen.

”Var ska vi börja? Jo, det var ju det här med relativitetsteorin som ingen egentligen fattar ett skit av fast alla låtsas det.” Han känner att han kanske får ett litet leende från Even nu ändå. Isak skumhögläser lite i boken och tvinnar små testar av Evens hår medan Even andas dåsigare. Isak sänker rösten och smeker honom över kinden. ”Du vet att ljusets hastighet överträffar allt, baby?”


	9. Sover du?

"Isak, sover du?" frågar Even lågt rakt ut i sovrumsmörkret. Isak som ligger på sidan med ryggen åt honom ruskar på sig innan han grymtar fram ett nej. "Jag hörde ju att du sov" svarar Even. "Varför frågar du om något du redan vet då?" Isak drar upp täcket till hakan. "Seriöst Even, jag kan ju inte prata så här mycket om jag sov liksom." Han vänder sig och kryper närmare Evi under täcket. Even som är varm under lagret av tjocktröja. Det är mitt i natten och Oslo sover. Even borde sova nu, han själv borde sova nu. Eller somna om rättare sagt. Han sov faktiskt när Even började fråga om han var vaken. Eller var på god väg. Vet inte om han kan ge Even rätt där alltså.

"Varför har vi ens den här konversationen Even?" frågar Isak medan han kramar om honom. Sticker in två händer under Evens tröja, mot hans rygg, för att stjäla lite värme. "Måste ju vara den onödigaste i Oslo sen någonsin liksom". Even ler lite kan Isak ana i mörkret medan han kramar honom tillbaks. "Jag ville bara prata lite med dig. Men du har kalla händer." Isak kryper närmare honom, inte för att han kan komma så mycket närmare direkt men ändå, och andas fram ett förlåt. Han vill liksom frysa alla såna här stunder och spara dem till alla de sämre dagarna.

"Har du det bra Evi?" frågar Isak sömnigt. Even svarar inte men han stryker Isak över ryggen och Isaks ögonlock börjar bli tunga igen. "Just precis nu har jag det bra" hör han Even säga när han är på väg att glida bort. "Sov med mig då Evi" mumlar Isak och Even kramar om honom hårdare. 


	10. Sexy brain

13.27

Guess vem som fick en sexa på biologiprovet?

13.27

(Victory Hand ) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

13.36 **E**  ❤️ :

Grym du är!!!!  (Open Hands Sign ≊ Open Hands) (Open Hands Sign ≊ Open Hands)

13.36  **E**  ❤️ :

Du är (den) bäst(a)

13.37

❤️ 

13.38

Det blir nog lite (Bottle With Popping Cork ) hos Mags sen. Haka på om du orkar Evi

13.40  **E**  ❤️ :

Skulle gärna men ska nog låta min hjärna lite vila lite hemma

13.41

Sexy brain

13.42  **E**  ❤️ :

Du har en sexy brain bby 


	11. Kan vi inte bara chilla?

Isak sitter hemma vid köksbordet och klämmer i sig en macka. Han är så himla glad för sexan på biologiprovet, som om han liksom behövde detta för att visa för sig själv att han kan. Han har köpt massa firningsöl och stuvat in i kylskåpet. De ska ses hos Magnus lite senare, det är ju fredagskväll och han är verkligen värd öl. Och kanske lite sprit. 

”Hallå, jag är hemma.” Even slår i ytterdörren och stökar runt i hallen innan han kommer in i köket och ger Isak en kram. ”Eller ska jag kalla dig för biologimastern?” fortsätter Even medan han ler mot Isak och rätar på ryggen. ”Ääsch” är Isaks respons, han orkar inte komma på något fyndigt svar. ”Seriöst Isak, du är så jäkla grym.” säger Even och ser plötsligt allvarlig ut. Han lutar sig mot köksbänken och hans huvud vilar mot en skåpslucka.

”Du roddar ju allt det här.” Even gör en gest med handen över köksgolvet. ”Och skolan. Och så mig.”. Han ser nästan lite nervös ut innan han fortsätter. ”Att du orkar allt. Särskilt när du inte sover.” Isak sätter på locket på smörpaketet samtidigt som han protesterar mot att han inte skulle sova. ”Sov igår ju.” Even ler lite innan han svarar honom. ”Ja, men jag vet ju att du sovit dåligt ett tag. Märker ju det.” Isak rycker på axlarna, vad spelar det för roll nu liksom. Det behöver han ju inte tänka på nu. ”Har du pratat med din lärare?” frågar Even vidare. ”Är detta en intervju eller? Du frågar en massa.” säger Isak lite småirriterat. Det är fredagskväll och han vill inte tänka på problem just nu. ”Isak… Gör jag väl inte, det var ju en fråga bara.” säger Even och lägger huvudet lite på sned medan han tittar på honom. Isak sitter och petar med långfingret på en flik av smörpakets lock. Plasten får en liten ton när han smäller fliken upp och ner. ”Okej, en fråga då, det är en jäkligt kort intervju. Men det är fredag, Even. Kan vi inte bara chilla?”

Isak reser sig upp och ställer in smöret i kylskåpet. Even är tyst, Isak känner att han tänker. ”Jag vill chilla men jag vill också att du ska ha det fint.”, säger han efter sin tankepaus. Isak ställer sig bakom stolen och vilar med armarna på stolskarmen och tittar på honom. ”Jag har det fint Even.” Even biter sig i läppen. ”Är du säker?”. Isak känner att han börjar bli irriterad på riktigt. Han älskar Even och älskar att Even bryr sig om honom men just nu vill han ha en annan omtanke än den som erbjuds. ”Ja, säger jag ju.” svarar han kort. ”Jag bara tänker på att du får ta så himla mycket ansvar och jag är inte så kul hela tiden. Orkar ju inte vara det.” Even fortsätter ändå.

Isak ställer sig med armarna i kors medan Even fortfarande står i samma ställning som innan. ”Nu är jag ju inte ihop med dig för att du är så himla rolig precis hela tiden.” Even himlar lite med ögonen. ”Du vet att det ju inte var det jag mena-”. Isak vill fortsätta så han avbryter honom. ”Jag vet precis vad du menar Even och jag vill inte höra det.” Isak pratar i lite hårdare ton än vad han tänker orden i huvudet. ”Jag är ihop med dig för att jag vill liksom. Det vet du ju.” Isak möter Evens blick och håller kvar den, som att snälla fatta vad jag säger. Even ser fortfarande ut som att han inte är klar med ämnet. ”Jag försöker ju bara fråga hur du har det och du blir sur, inte så enkelt för mig att veta om du har det bra då.”

Isak känner hur det brinner till i huvudet, han orkar verkligen inte detta just nu. ”Jag blir inte sur men det är jävligt jobbigt att behöva försvara oss inför dig liksom.” Han drämmer till stolskarmen med ena handen. Even ser frågande på honom. ”Vad menar du?”. Isak känner att han nästan börjar gråta för att han blir så frustrerad. ”Jag pallar inte att behöva försvara att jag är ihop med dig inför dig.” Han stirrar ner i golvet. ”Men jag frågar ju bara hur du mår?”. Even har fortfarande samma frågande tonfall och Isak tittar på honom igen. ”Nej, du frågar inte bara det. Du menar massa saker och jag pallar inte det nu.”

Isak känner att han inte orkar stå kvar i köket och titta på Even som inte fattar vad Isak säger. Vill han ens förstå? ”Jag måste dra nu. Ska sticka till Magnus.” mumlar Isak och går snabbt förbi honom. Even försöker lägga handen på hans arm när han går förbi men Isak vill inte ha kroppskontakt just nu. ”Nä, inte nu, måste hitta en ren tröja”.

Isak går in till deras säng och börjar leta igenom garderoben efter en ren hoodie. Han gnider sig i ögat som svider. Fan, han som var så glad för provet och nu Even som inte fattar ett skit. Han lyckas gräva fram en tröja som de inte använt på länge och sätter sig på sängen för att byta om. Even kommer in och ställer sig vid dörrkarmen och tittar på honom. ”Nu då?” frågar han. Isak har satt på sig den rena tröjan och vilar huvudet i händerna. Han känner att ögat svider ännu mer och att det börjar bli omöjligt att hålla tårarna tillbaka. Vilken underbar fredagskväll, verkligen.

”Men gråter du, baby?”, Even kommer och sätter sig bredvid honom och drar Isak till sig. Isak vill inte svara men han lägger huvudet på Evens axel. Kan ändå vila där fastän Evi inte fattar allt. ”Isak…”, Even säger inget mer utan stryker honom bara över ryggen. Isak harklar sig. ”Jag vill inte prata mer, jag vill gå till Magnus och dricka öl.” Evens hand ligger fortfarande kvar på hans rygg. ”Då ska du göra det baby. Jag är här när du är hemma sen.” Isak tittar på honom. ”Lovar du?”. Even nickar, ”Lovar for real.” Han kysser Isak på kinden. ”Du vet att jag på riktigt är glad för att det gick så bra för dig på biologin?”. Isak nickar, jo, det vet han. Even reser sig upp och drar med sig Isak. ”Jag tror att all öl som du klämt in i kylskåpet är kall nu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack så mycket för era kommentarer, de värmer!


	12. Whatever floats your boat

22.56

Du har inte messat mig än ju

22.58 **E**  ❤️ :

Sorry Isakyaki

22.58 **E**  ❤️ :

Fastnade framför Godfellas, sjukt länge sen jag såg den  

22.59 **E**  ❤️ :

Har du det bra? Räckte ölen?

23.00

Ja

23.00 **E**  ❤️ :

Fint 

23.02

Mmm, Mags går all in på redbull och fylla ikväll alltså

23.03 **E**  ❤️ :

Haha

23.03 **E**  ❤️ :

Du med?

23.03

Nä, inte än

23.04 **E**  ❤️ :

Whatever floats your boat Isak, och du har det bra

23.04

Å du har det bra

23.04 **E**  ❤️ :

Baby  (Green Heart )

23.05

(Green Heart )


	13. Mannen i ditt liv?

Isak sitter i Magnus soffa med sin telefon i handen och stryker lite förstrött med tummen över den låsta skärmen. Förfesten pågår runtom honom men han är inte riktigt där i huvudet just nu. De har suttit och snackat skit en lång stund och där Isak stängde ner allt som hade med Even att göra för ett litet tag, vilket var skönt. Men han tänker nu på det gröna hjärtat som han skickade till Even precis. Man kan ju skicka ett grönt hjärta även om man fortfarande är lite arg på någon. Även om det oftast är omöjligt för honom att vara sur på Even en längre stund, även om han kanske ibland skulle behöva vara det. Han luktar för jäkla gott för det. Eller så säger Even något roligt eller sjukt oväntat så Isak måste börja garva eller följa upp det som Even nyss sagt. Men nu är ju inte Even här så då är det ju lite enklare. I teorin i alla fall. Kunde inte messa för kollade på ”Godfellas”, yeah right, så jäkla spännande är den väl ändå inte.

”Vad händer Isak? Är din öl slut?”, Jonas slänger sig bredvid honom i soffan och Eva kommer efter. Hon lägger sig lite mot Jonas axel som att hon är med i samtalet men ändå inte. Isak tittar ner på den mobilfria handen och vickar lite på burken som han håller där. ”Ja, I guess.” Jonas tittar på honom. ”Du verkar lite nere, något som hänt eller?” Isak biter sig i läppen, han vet inte om han är sugen på att prata om det just nu. Jonas stressar honom inte utan tittar istället bort på Mahdi och kommenterar hans dans där borta i vardagsrumshörnet. ”Den där duden alltså”, men Jonas ler samtidigt som han skakar lite lätt på huvudet.

”Blev så jäkla sur på Even innan jag skulle dra hit.” hör Isak sig själv säga. Eva tittar till på honom men säger inget. ”Vad hände då?”, Jonas frågar alltid så direkt och rakt på sak. Ganska skönt ändå, att slippa linda in saker om man nu ska prata om det. ”Nä, han typ ville snacka om… Hur jag mådde och så.” Isak tystnar och sitter så en liten stund utan att säga något mer. Jonas tar en klunk av sin öl. ”Oj, fattar att du blev sur då. Hashtag när ens pojkvän bryr sig om en.” Isak ler lite. ”Och sen när började du säga hashtag i en riktig mening liksom?”. Jonas tittar på honom och ler lite retfullt tillbaks. ”Sen du blev sur på din pojkvän för att han bryr sig om dig.” Isak vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara på det men han fortsätter att le lite även om det bränner till lite inombords av det Jonas säger. Han vet att han har en pojkvän hemma i sin, deras, lägenhet som går runt i hans tröjor och att han är på riktigt. Men det är inte så himla lätt för det ändå.

”Men hände det något mer eller?” Jonas ser på honom igen. Isak kliar sig lite över näsan för att hinna tänka efter. ”Ja, men, efter att han inte mått så bra och så… Det liksom blir så att han ska checka upp mig men han gör det samtidigt som han säger att han själv inte är något kul eftersom han inte mår bra. Hur fan ska jag svara på det liksom? Hjälper ju inte vad jag säger.” Isak släpper ut en liten frustrerad suck och knäpper med flärpen till ölburken. Jonas nickar. ”Svårt alltså”. Eva häver upp sin stämma efter att länge ha halvlegat tyst på Jonas. ”Mannen i ditt liv?” Isak tittar på Eva och fattar inte vad hon menar riktigt. ”Eh, ja?” Eva fingrar med sina händer på Jonas knä. ”Tror ändå att du tänker att han är det.” fortsätter hon. ”Kanske det ja, men vart vill du komma?” säger Isak. Det där kan han bara säga till Evi, för privat för att snacka med någon annan om. Även om alla kanske ser det. Eva tittar bestämt på honom, så bestämd som bara Eva kan se ut ibland när hon verkligen vill. ”Snacka med honom Isak. Du är ju med honom för att du litar på honom. Eller hur?” Isak skrattar till lite lågt. ”Point taken, Eva.” Jonas flinar också. ”Fett, någon som ska ha mer öl?” och med de orden så reser han sig ur soffan. Han drar upp Eva med sin hand och hon ser nöjd ut.

Isak sitter kvar i soffan efter att de har gått, ingen mer öl känner han. Och Eva har rätt, han ska snacka med Even när han kommer hem. Om Even vill. Han svarade så konstigt när de messade förut, kanske själv att han var lite grumpy men ändå. De har ju snackat om det mesta och inte så att de hamnar tillbaka på ruta noll men Isak kan vara rädd för det ändå. Han behöver bara en liten trevare från Even nu så går han hem direkt. Han öppnar mobilen igen fastän han vet att han inte har några nya meddelanden. Givetvis har Even för länge sedan bytt ut den mer anonyma bakgrundsbilden som fanns på iphonen innan till en bild på honom själv. Från deras nyår där Even har kostym och försöker se cool ut. Han lyckas men är samtidigt så jäkla söt och Isak vet exakt hur han luktade där. Förr hade Isak tyckt detta var hur pinsamt som helst, kan hända att han har fällt sarkastiska kommentarer om folk som har sina partners som bakgrund, men nu skiter han i vad folk skulle säga om de skulle råka se den här. Dessutom är det ju hans privata bild ändå. Ingen annan behöver bry sig om det.

”Ska du inte dansa Isak?” ropar Vilde från hörnet när hon ser att Isak sitter ensam i soffan. Isak ler men skakar bestämt på huvudet. Mobilen vibrerar till. 

00.15  **E**  ❤️ :

Glöm inte att dricka vatten

Som en tyst påminnelse om deras pakt. Det är allt som Isak behöver, nu drar han.


	14. Du är en sån heartbreaker

Isak går bestämt uppför trappan men sätter nyckeln lite mjukt i låset. Han vill ju inte verka sur innan han kommit in i lägenheten. Even har börjat släcka ner för natten och det är bara enstaka lampor tända i lägenheten märker Isak när han öppnar ytterdörren. Han är så bra på det, att skapa stämning, medan Isak är mer på eller av. Antingen så är lampan tänd eller släckt liksom. Någon musik som Isak inte känner igen står på med låg volym.

Even kommer ut ur badrummet i jeans och bar överkropp och med tandborsten i munnen. Het. Och han är Isaks. Even ler lite åt Isak när han ser honom. ”Hej du. Redan hemma?”. Isak nickar. ”Ja, det var fett, men blev trött alltså.” Isak hänger av sig ytterkläderna och går in på toa och hämtar sin tandborste. ”Har du haft det bra?” frågar han Even när han kommer ut därifrån. Even står vänd mot balkongdörren men vänder sig om mot Isak och nickar med munnen full av tandkrämsskum. 

Isak fortsätter att borsta tänderna medan han tittar på Even. Han blir liksom inte klok på alla känslor som han har i kroppen. Och som är så svåra att sätta ord på även om det är lite lättare nu än förut. Men här står Even och är så jäkla på riktigt. Med tandkräm runt munnen och allt. Fortfarande het. Hur ska Isak förklara att han vill att han ska bry sig men på rätt sätt? Vad är det rätta sättet? Vet han det själv egentligen?

Even har ställt sig mot väggen och han lutar huvudet bakåt medan han ser på Isak. ”Är du inte klar snart?” spottar Isak fram. Even höjer på ena ögonbrynet och småler lite men säger inget utan går förbi Isak in på toa. Isak hör hur han spottar. Isak följer strax efter honom och när han rätar på ryggen efter att ha sköljt munnen under vattenkranen så märker han att Even står och tittar på honom i badrumsspegeln. Han säger ingenting när han tar tag om Isaks nacke med sin hand och smeker honom medan hans blick möter Isaks i spegeln. Isak känner att han får gåshud över hela kroppen när han ser på Even sådär, så tydligt men ändå genom något slags filter.

”Nu då?” frågar Even lågt. Hans hand smeker fortfarande över Isaks nacke. Isak sväljer innan han kan svara. ”Evi, jag kan inte foka när du gör så där.” viskar han. Even släpper taget. ”Ledsen baby” viskar han tillbaka. Isak harklar sig och vänder sig om. ”Inget att vara sorry för, Evi.” svarar han. Han drar med sitt pekfinger över Evens bröstkorg innan han säger något mer. Han lägger sin andra hand runt Evens midja medan Even väntar ut honom. 

”Jag har det bra Evi.” säger Isak till sist. ”Säkert?” frågar Even honom men han har inte samma osäkra röst som tidigare ikväll. Isak nickar häftigt, han vill fortsätta prata. Han har fortfarande kvar sin hand på Evens bröstkorg, det känns tryggt att ha den där när man ska prata om det som skaver. ”Ja. Fick ju en sexa på provet ju.” Even ler och lägger sina händer runt Isaks midja. ”Du är min biologimaster, vet ju det. Trots att du inte alltid sover.”. Isak funderar lite innan han hackar ur sig några korta meningar för att få ur sig det han tänker på. ”Jag ska snacka med min lärare. Och du får fråga hur jag mår. Jag gillar det, att du bryr dig.” Isak biter sig i underläppen och tystnar. Even är tyst och tittar på honom. ”Men du måste liksom veta nu att jag är med dig för att jag vill. Därför blir jag så jäkla less om du ska dissa dig själv när du frågar hur jag har det. Då dissar du ju oss liksom, så känner jag det. Fattar du?”

Isak tystnar, måste tänka igenom vad han precis har sagt. Even lutar sin panna mot Isaks. ”Jag fick dig att gråta baby”, mumlar han. ”Du är en sån jäkla heartbreaker, Evi.” Isak ler ett snett leende och försöker fånga Evens blick. ”Men fattar du vad jag menar? Even?”. Even andas tungt men han nickar och ser allvarlig ut när han tittar tillbaka. ”För jag vill verkligen att du ska fatta det, pallar inte att du inte gör det liksom.” Even ser fortfarande på honom och hans pupiller ser större ut. ”Jag fattar. For real.” Isak nickar med honom, ”Fett Evi.”

"Var du sur förut när jag messade dig?" måste Isak också fråga. Even skrattar till lite lågt. "Nä, men jag tänkte du skulle få ha en kväll lite off från mig. Och sen så fastnade jag faktiskt framför Godfellas, inte sett den på länge." Isak skrattar han också. "Det är ju sant ju. Robert de Niro är för jäkla bra där alltså", ler Even. "Men whatever floats your boat Even? Seriöst? Vem säger så liksom?" Even skrattar lite till. "Det är ju en av de bästa pickup lines som finns ju." Isak bara skakar på huvudet. 

\----

Isak lutar sitt huvud mot Evens axel medan han samtidigt kramar om honom. Det är så himla skönt när han äntligen kan förklara vad han tänker. Han hör plötsligt musiken igen när han inte längre känner sig spänd. ”Vad är det du lyssnar på? Känner inte igen det.”, säger han till Even. ”Det är Susanne Sundførs nya platta, en kursare tipsade om den.” Isak småler lite retsamt. ”Djupt alltså. Låter ju som att hon gamear i ett vattenrör eller något.” Even skrattar. ”För avancerat för dig baby? Music for people in trouble heter den.” Isak är tyst medan han lyssnar på melodislingan, han tycker den är ganska fin ändå. Och det pirrar i magen på honom när han hör den samtidigt som Evens grepp om hans midja blir fastare.

Isak lutar huvudet bakåt och ritar som ett slags mönster på Evens hals. ”Betyder det att jag har problem då om det är vad du lyssnar på när jag inte är hemma och vi har bråkat?” Even ler och höjer på ögonbrynen, ”Kanske”. Han drar till sig Isak ännu lite närmare. ”What?”, Isak försöker låta grumpy men det är svårt när han har Evens doft i hela sitt system. ”Om du har den tröjan som du nu har spillt tandkräm på dig i sängen så kommer du få problem.”, säger Even och kysser honom äntligen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låten som Isak kanske tycker är lite spejsad heter "Golden Age", och melodislingan som han gillar ändå kommer ca 1:15 in i sången: https://open.spotify.com/track/31QOd752P7w5AopQ33t1OT


	15. Lov is coming up baby

”Ska jag packa den här tröjan?” frågar Isak rakt ut i lägenheten. Inget svar. ”Hallå, jorden till Even?”, han försöker igen. ”Det blir jättebra baby, ta vad du vill. Du är alltid fin.” svarar Even från soffan där han sitter djupt nedsjunken med sin laptop i knät. Isak grymtar lite. ”Jag försöker inte vara fin utan praktisk.” Even tittar upp på honom och ler. ”Åh baby, praktisk är ditt mellannamn.” Isak suckar lite uppgivet, ”Käften Evi.” Han tittar sig runtomkring i lägenheten och ser allt som ska få plats i två ryggsäckar. För en gångs skull tänkte han att allt skulle vara klart i tid så de hinner ha lite helg hemma först innan de ska iväg. Och Even som inte hjälper till alls nu men som ändå kommer ha synpunkter på vad han packat, han vet ju det. De ska iväg till Jonas stuga på höstferien och Even ditchar sin enda föreläsning i veckan så att han också kan följa med. Isak har glatt sig till detta länge, bara packningen kunde bli klar så att han kan få gå och sova, han är så sinnes trött. Han gnider sig över käken och funderar innan han slänger ner en stickad tröja till. ”Even, nu får du inte säga något om vad som är packat när du inte hjälpt till.” informerar Isak om villkoren. ”Skulle jag aldrig göra någonsin, vad tror du om mig egentligen?” svarar Even direkt. Han ser på Isak och ser undrande ut. ”Varför grimaserar du?” Isak vickar på huvudet. ”Gör jag väl inte? Det är du som stirrat på din dator för länge så du hallucinerar.” Even börjar skratta. ”Got the hint, jag ska bara skicka in till min lärare så är jag redo för ferie med dig. Och att packa.” Isak skakar på huvudet medan han plockar vidare. Det tror han först när han ser det.

\----

”Aj!” Det skär som ett stråk genom Isaks huvud och han vaknar till av att han ropar. Han är helt genomsvettig och hans vänstra öra värker. Fan också. Even vänder på sig och lägger en hand på Isaks axel. ”Vad är det baby? Du är ju jättevarm?” frågar han med sömnig röst. Isak huttrar till. ”Det är kallt härinne alltså.” Even sätter sig upp och tänder sänglampan innan han lägger sin hand på Isaks panna och näsa. ”Du har feber.” konstaterar han. Isak kupar handen över örat medan han kvider lite. ”Aj som satan, jag tror jag har fått öroninflammation alltså.” Even ser bekymrad ut och kliver upp ur sängen. ”Vänta, jag ska hämta Ibux till dig.” Han kommer tillbaka med karta värktabletter och ett glas vatten och trycker ut två stycken till Isak. Isak sväljer tabletterna girigt. Even går ut i hallen och hämtar den extrakudden de aldrig orkade slänga och pallar upp den bakom Isak. ”Bättre så?” Isak nickar. Han tar tacksamt emot T-shirten som Even sätter på honom och lutar sig tillbaka mot sin kuddhög. Nu vill han bara sova. 

Even släcker lampan och lägger sig på sidan och tittar på honom. ”Vi får se till att få dig till läkaren imorgon då. Jag ska kolla sen när vi kan ringa.” säger han medan han stryker med handen över Isaks arm. ”Men vi ska ju åka på måndag ju. Jag vill göra det!” klagar Isak. Han är så besviken att han nästan får tårar i ögonen. Som ett barn liksom. ”Men du Isak, vi kan ju inte åka när du mår såhär.”, försöker Even lugna honom och han kramar om Isak. ”Det är ju bara fredag idag, stressa inte över det. Vi tar en dag i taget.”, fortsätter han med låg röst. ”En dag i taget, baby.”

\----

Isak har vaknat före Even men vill inte väcka honom. Han fryser inte så som han gjorde i natt men han drar täcket ändå lite tätare om sig. Han har inte haft öroninflammation sedan han var liten och det var det värsta han visste. Isak kan inte låta bli att känna sig som en femåring igen och mot sitt bättre vetande så tar han fram mobilen och skickar ett sms.

07.04

Jag har öroninflammation 

Isak somnar om men vaknar av Evens alarm. ”Jag ringer till vårdcentralen nu så får vi se vad de säger.” säger Even och tar sin mobil och kliver upp ur deras säng. Isak är yrvaken men nickar till honom. Han greppar av ren vana sin egen mobil och ser att han har några nya meddelanden. 

Pappa 07.30:

God bättring Isak!

Pappa 07.40:

Attachment

Pappa 07.40: 

Säg till om det skulle vara något. Kram pappa

Han har skickat en jäkla bild på när Isak i miniversion sitter med en klut över örat med en badanka i handen. Det ser ut som att han måste ha fotat av ett album. En minnesbild far igenom Isaks huvud, den onda känslan från när han var liten och örat värkte. Samma känsla då som nu men lite lättare att hantera. Eller kanske inte, han var inte så himla kaxig i natt. Varför skickade han en bild för? Isak vet inte vad han ska svara. Just nu vet han inte varför han messade heller, han måste ha gjort det på ren instinkt i morse liksom. Bättre att inte svara alls just nu. Han lägger tillbaka mobilen på golvet.

”Vi har en tid klockan 11.00” säger Even och kommer in från köket. Isak känner sig lite yr men ler ändå lite, ”Vi?”. Even rotar efter rena kläder i garderoben. ”Ja, jag släpper inte iväg dig själv när du är sådär groggy. Sov lite till baby, jag väcker dig sen.” Isak nickar och tillåter sig själv att falla bakåt igen. Han kan slappna av, Even har honom.

\----

Isak sitter i sängen och kollar på ett av sina favoritavsnitt av ”Narcos”. Det är lördag kväll och effekterna av alla Ibux har börjat kickat in ordentligt så han känner att han är i ett ganska härligt töcken. I gruppchatten så har killarna peppat honom, Magnus genom att att skicka massa kattungememes. Isak var kanske just nu lite för trött för att svara på just Magnus omsorger, så han skickade bara reflexmässigt tummen upp några gånger.

Even som blev så arg när de var på vårdcentralen idag. Isak har nog inte sett honom så förut egentligen. Han själv orkade bara sitta på en stol medan sjuksköterskan inte ville släppa in honom till läkaren av någon anledning. Fast Isak beskrev hur det kändes och allt. Hon tyckte bara att han skulle gå hem och lägga sig igen utan att ha undersökt honom. Han själv var för trött för att säga emot men det liksom blixtrade till hos Even. ”Du kan ju inte bara skicka hem honom utan att ha kollat om det faktiskt är en inflammation som läker av sig självt? När jag ringde så sa ni ju att vi skulle komma in? Tror du vi sitter här ute och väntar en timme för att det är kul?” Han smattrade fram orden. Sjuksköterskan tittade på Even och greppade den där saken som man tittar i öronen med och körde den rakt in i Isaks öra utan pardon. Till sist hade hon gett med sig och de fick komma in vidare till läkaren. Even hade innan dess suttit och muttrat upprört ute i väntsalen om varför sådana som hon fick jobba inom vården. ”Seriöst Isak, hade jag träffat henne den gången jag kom in akut och var helt fucked up, vad hade hänt då?” Isak hade nickat och tagit Evens hand, han ville inte föreställa sig det. Men läkaren var trevlig och hade tittat, så mjukt som man nu kan, i Isaks öra och sagt att det där ville han skriva ut medicin till honom för. Sedan hade de gått och köpt glass på hemvägen för att skölja ner allting med. Är man sjuk så är man. 

”Jag tänker att jag drar på min föreläsning imorgon då?” säger Even lite frågande där han har ställt sig i dörröppningen. Isak nickar. ”Klart du ska.” Han är så besviken över att de inte kan åka iväg att han inte vill prata om det. Det är ju inte så att han inte varit i Jonas stuga innan. Men för första gången skulle Even vara med och de skulle fiska och dricka öl och han skulle tvingat Jonas att spela ”I´m Yours” flera gånger bara för att. Sista höstlovet liksom. Nu får han istället bara ligga i en jäkla säng och se lovet försvinna förbi i samma takt som han trycker ut värktabletterna från kartan.

Even går fram till sängen och sätter sig på sängkanten. ”Men Isak, hur går det baby?” Han smeker honom över kinden. Isak känner sig helt tjock i halsen så han svarar inte. Kan inte börja grina över ett lov, där går gränsen. Han måste ha darrat på lite underläppen för Even stryker med sin tumme längs med den. ”Vi gör något annat kul när du mår bättre, jag lovar.” Han lägger huvudet på sned. ”Ska vi göra pannkakor?” Isak ler lite hastigt och nickar bara eftersom den hotande klumpen i halsen fortfarande finns kvar där. Men lite pannkakor ska han klara av.

\----

Onsdag kväll och ett otal värktabletter senare så har Isak inte haft feber sedan i söndags. Värken finns bara kvar som ett litet dovt molande i örat och tack och lov så sprack inte trumhinnan denna gång. Han minns det från när han var liten och ryser av tanken. Isak är väldigt uttråkad, han är ju nästan aldrig sjuk. De har spelat jättemycket Fifa och kollat på någon obskyr film som Even ville titta på. Den här gången skyllde Isak på Ibuxen när han somnade under den. Han har streamat två nya serier när han varit ensam hemma och sovit mycket. Givetvis har det för en gångs skull varit fint väder hela tiden så de har varit ute och gått lite också. Även om lite regn hade passat bättre till hans mood. Men nu mår han i alla fall bättre. Mycket bättre. Han vill göra någonting. 

Han sneglar på ryggsäckarna som står packade i ett hörn av vardagsrummet. Varken han eller Even har orkat packa upp dem. Det plingar till i hans mobil och han ser att Jonas har skickat en bild på när de sitter och grillar vid vattnet. Kul för dem. Han skickar i alla fall en glad smiley som svar.

”Fick mess från Jonas nu. De grillar.” säger han till Even som sitter och jobbar vid sin dator. ”Vad mysigt baby” svarar han lite frånvarande. Isak känner att han också är besviken å Evis vägnar. Han skulle också behövt vara lite ledig ju. Han är omedveten om att han släpper ur sig en suck men Even märker den. Han tittar på Isak. ”Nu har du inte haft feber sedan i söndags väl? Och värken i örat?” Isak lägger handen över örat. ”Som ett eko bara”. Even ler, ”Min lilla nörd. Men vi ska inte dra dit imorgon då? De skulle väl åka hem på söndag, så då får vi ju ändå några dagar där. Men du måste orka det, det är viktigaste.” Even ler ännu mer när han ser Isaks reaktion. ”Kan vi göra det?” Okej, han är verkligen som en femåring ibland. ”Absolut, tar väl bara några timmar att köra. Messar mamma nu och frågar om jag får låna bilen.” Isak ser på honom. ”Men orkar du köra dit då?” Even nickar, ”No worries. Killarna blir nog glada över att få skjuts hem sen I guess.” Isak fyller i, ”Och allt är ju packat ju.”

”Bad news Isak, mamma måste ha bilen torsdag och fredag.” Even ser upp från mobilen. ”Ska vi kolla buss istället? Fast jag är ärligt talat inte så keen på att vi ska åka buss så pass långt när du inte mått bra.” Isak nickar, jaha, där gick den chansen. Att hyra en bil är ju snordyrt. Det är inte meningen att han ska ha något höstlov, det är väl det som verkligheten försöker säga honom. Han scrollar lite planlöst på sin mobil och läser lite gamla meddelanden. En tanke slår honom och han slänger iväg ett mess innan han hinner ångra sig.

19.10

Kan vi få låna er extrabil från imon till på söndag? Tänkte åka till Jonas stuga det sista av lovet. Even kör 

”Jag fixar lite pasta till oss.” säger Even och går ut i köket. ”Låter bra” svarar Isak medan han scrollar vidare. Svaret kommer snabbare än vad han trodde.

19.12 Pappa: 

Det går fint Isak. Den står i garaget och har full tank. Ni kan komma och hämta den ikväll om ni vill köra tidigt. Kram pappa

19.12

Fett, tack. Vi hämtar den ikväll

”Evi, jag har fixat bil!” ropar Isak och hoppar upp från sängen. Even skrattar. ”Hur då?” Isak kommer in till honom i köket. ”Vi får låna pappas, jag messade honom nu.” Even tittar på honom. ”Är du okej med det då?”. Isak nickar bekräftande. ”Ja, annars skulle jag inte frågat honom. Men jag sa förut att jag varit sjuk och han svarade och ja, jag vet inte men skit i det. En bil är en bil.” Even sträcker sig efter honom och kramar om honom. ”Du vill ha lite lov va?” Isak mumlar in ett ja i hans tröja medan han trycker till med armarna om Evens midja. ”Om du messar grabbarna så gör jag färdigt det här.” Isak känner att Even ler medan han pratar. ”Och sen så hämtar vi bilen. Lov is coming up baby.”


	16. Head over heels

Isak ligger halvvaken i sängen och tittar på mångatan på väggen. De kom tillbaka från Jonas stuga för några timmar sedan och han har hunnit tvätta så de skulle slippa lukten av eldrökiga tröjor i sömnen. Värken i örat är nästan borta och han känner sig lättare på något sätt. Han vet inte varför han känner det så men om det är något han är bra på så är det att inte analysera för mycket, acceptera känslan liksom. Är det en bra känsla så gör det ju ingenting heller.

Han vänder sig om och tittar på Even som sover. Evi som får honom vansinnig när han inte kan tömma en tvättmaskin men head over heels när han ställt en matlåda i kylen till honom eller när Isak ser hans ansiktsuttryck när Gabrielle släppt en ny låt på Spotify.

"Vad tänker du på, Isak?", frågar Even plötsligt lite sömndrucket medan han ruskar på sig och kryper närmare honom. "Du körde mig.", svarar Isak och kliar Evens arm. Even ler lite men han är nog inte riktigt vaken, "Är du glad för lovet baby?". Isak nickar. "Mm, det var fett." Och det var det, att det som började som en mindre katastrof kunde bli så bra. Det hade det aldrig blivit om inte Even kört dem dit, eller inte tjatat så att Isak fått medicin. Isak hade en känsla av att grabbarna hade gått varandra lite på nerverna med tanke på hur glada de blev när han sa att de skulle komma dit iallafall. Och det hade inte regnat hela tiden. Sista höstlovet liksom.

"Evi?", Isak kryper ihop bredvid honom som en liten boll. Even lägger armarna om honom och kramar till. "Vad är det baby?", frågar han. Alltid baby, kanske Isakyaki om han ska flörta lite. Säger han Isak med betoning på I:et så är Even oftast förbannad eller stressad. Isak är mer känslig för personers tonfall än vad han vill visa, även om han kan köra ett ganska så hårt race själv.

"Jag är kär i dig", svarar Isak, han viskar nästan. Lite cheesy att säga det såhär men han är glad och han vill att Even ska veta det. Nu ler Even definitivt och kysser honom i mungipan. "Jäkla tur jag har då. Jag som är kär i dig."

Isak stryker sig mot honom medan han känner att han glider in i sömnen. Det är skola imorgon men det känns okej.


	17. 10 av 10

”Jag tror att om du satsar på att göra dessa kapitel först så att du verkligen förstår bakgrunden så tror jag att du kommer att känna att det går mycket bättre att göra instuderingsfrågorna. Och har du koll på dem så har du halva gjort redan. Hänger du med?”, Lars ser på Isak och ler lite frågande. Isak nickar, han hänger med. De sitter i klassrummet där Isak har sina fysiklektioner och går igenom vad Lars tycker att Isak behöver fokusera på.

”För jag ser ju, och jag vet ju att du är duktig i skolan. Så jag blev lite fundersam över varför det blev så i mitt ämne men så tänkte jag att allt är relativt ändå.”, Lars tystnar. ”Inte för att en trea är dåligt, jag är den första att kämpa mot betygshets, men lite fundersam ändå blev jag.” Isak ler lite för han vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara på vad Lars säger. Lars pratar ganska mycket så han nickar mest. Men han är ju hundra gånger bättre än Isaks och Sanas biologilärare alltså.

”Vad har du för tankar om det själv Isak?” fortsätter Lars. ”Varför blir det svårt just här?”. Precis när Isak ska svara att det är för att ämnet är sjukt svårt så avbryter Lars honom. ”Och säg nu inte att det är för att ämnet är sjukt svårt för det vet vi ju redan. Fysik är inget för dummies.” Isak börjar flina lite generat. ”Nä, jag vet inte. Kör liksom fast i huvudet.” Lars tittar på honom, lite prövande. ”Hur gör du när du kör fast i något annat ämne då?”. Isak biter sig i läppen, han blir plötsligt osäker. ”Isak, det är detta som är grejen ju. Du kommer livet igenom att stöta på saker som du tycker är svårt och då kan man inte bara skjuta det åt sidan. Hitta ett sätt som du kan deala det på. Ring en vän eller googla eller be om hjälp.” Lars tystnar och ritar några streck på sitt kollegieblock. ”Gud, vad jag håller låda nu men jag skulle inte pusha dig om jag inte tror att du klarar det. Eller vill. Förstår du?” 

Isak försöker tänka, han känner att Lars utmanar honom lite och han gillar det ändå. Han vill ju få ett bra betyg här och det retar honom när det går dåligt i hans ämnen liksom. ”Fattar”, säger han till sist och drar åt sig mappen med instuderingsmaterial som Lars har tagit fram åt honom. Lars ler mot honom. ”Bra Isak! Fattar du detta så förstår du snart fysikens hemligheter också ska du se. Kanske ska trycka ut till alla eleverna förresten. Har behövt coacha ganska många det senaste. Bör jag ta åt mig?” Han lägger handen teatraliskt på sin axel och suckar. ”Ingen som förberedde mig för detta på lärarhögskolan. De sa bara att jag skulle få snacka fysik dagarna i ända men ingenting om min publik.”

Isak rodnar lite, nu vet han definitivt inte vad han ska svara. ”Hårt liv alltså” säger han tyst medan han tänker på vad han ska berätta för Even sen om det här samtalet. ”Ja, men eller hur. Tur det finns gratis Wifi i lärarrummet i alla fall. Det ser jag som en löneförmån.”, svarar Lars stolt.

Isak vill inte bryta Lars glädje genom att säga att de flesta av eleverna vet lösenordet redan, så han börjar skruva på sig lite. Han känner sig redo för att dra härifrån. Lars blir plötsligt lite allvarsam. ”Hoppas du tycker detta är en bra hjälp. Säg till annars. Och bry dig inte om att jag pratar så mycket, det är någonting som alla möter mig måste igenom.” Isak ler och skakar på huvudet, ”Nä, det är jag van vid.” Lars tittar bestämt på honom. ”Bra. Och kör du fast så säg till innan. Det är oftast lättare att hjälpa i förebyggande syfte. Och att be om hjälp är inget tecken på att man är svag, utan tvärtom. Herregud, jag hade inte kommit ett enda steg i min doktorsavhandling om jag inte kunnat be om hjälp när jag körde fast.” Isak blir intresserad, ”Doktorerar du?” Lars nickar. ”Gjorde det i perioder innan jag kunde spika den. Och när jag blev klar så blev min tjej riktigt sjuk så då var det enda som gällde att hitta ett jobb där jag kunde vara här i Oslo och det skulle funka rent praktiskt och så hamnade jag här. Älskar det. Oftast.” Han drar efter andan. ”Förlåt, skrämmer jag dig nu genom att visa att man som lärare inte bor på skolan?” Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Nä, det fattade jag nog på dagis tror jag.” Lars börjar skratta. ”En vits Isak, det är ju fantastiskt.” Isak ler men han skämtar inte, det fanns ju kids på dagis som på allvar trodde att fröknarna bodde där. Redan på den tiden kunde han känna att han var ganska så bright ändå. Om man jämförde liksom.

”Mår hon bättre nu då?” frågar Isak efter en liten stund. Inte för att han har med det att göra, men det var ju Lars som tog upp ämnet och det känns konstigt att inte fråga. ”Ja, det går upp och ner. Hon har MS. Vet du vad det är?” Isak nickar. ”För jävla sjukdom alltså. Hon fick det när hon var 18 år, precis efter att vi träffats, så nu har hon snart haft det halva sitt liv. Men man vänjer ju sig. På gott och på ont.” Isak nickar häftigt, det känns som att han suttit och nickat halva samtalet, men han förstår verkligen vad Lars menar. Det känns plötsligt som att Lars har brutit ner någon mur hos honom genom allt hans snack för han tar sats. ”Min…” Han harklar sig lite. ”Min pojkvän är bipolär.” Detta hade han inte kunnat säga så här öppet för ett tag sedan. Även om de flesta av lärarna nog vet att han och Even är ihop. Fast Lars är ju ny förstås. Men Isak känner instinktivt att han vågar lita på honom.

Lars tittar vänligt på honom. ”Då förstår du vad jag menar när jag säger på gott och på ont då.” Isak pillar lite med handen på sin fysikbok. ”Mm. Jag tror det.” Lars böjer sig fram över bordet som för att verkligen understryka det han säger, ”Jag menar väl egentligen att min tjej är på gott och hennes sjukdom får man ju ta för vad det är. Men hon är helt fantastisk, och det är det som spelar roll. Man får bara inte glömma bort sig själv i det hela, och göra upp en bra plan.” Han trycker med pekfingret mot bordsskivan. ”Och här har vi en bra plan Isak. Eller hur?”. Isak ler lite och gör en liten honnör med högerhanden, ”Yes.”

\----

13.47

Snackat med Lars nu, har en plan (Victory Hand )

13.50  **E**  ❤️ :

Du är så bra!!! (Pineapple )(Yellow Heart )(White Medium Star )

13.50  **E**  ❤️ :

Vet du vad du är mer?

13.51

(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  

13.51

Nä?

13.51  **E**  ❤️ :

Dagens datum!

13.52

??

13.53

10 av 10 av bby

13.54

Du är så cheesy alltså Evi

13.55  **E**  ❤️ :

Jag vet att du gillar mig ändå hehe  (Face Throwing A Kiss )

14.20

Kanske  (Yellow Heart )


	18. Pi

14.27  **E**  ❤️ :

Pi?

14.28:

3.14 bby

14.29  **E**  ❤️ :

Nä, inte den pi

14.30:

Finns bara en pi ju, men så sinnes många decimaler

14.31:

Visste du att man lyckats räkna ut 22,5 BILJONER decimaler. Hur fett

14.32  **E**  ❤️ :

Sjukt fett, min nörd 

14.32:

FU

14.33  **E**  ❤️ :

Yas! Hade hoppats på det ikväll, med dig då baby (Full Moon With Face ) (Kiss Mark )(Kiss Mark )

14.33:

(See-No-Evil Monkey ) (See-No-Evil Monkey 

14:33:

(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  

14.34:

Men varför snackar vi om detta nu? Har inte du föreläsning?

14.35  **E**  ❤️ : 

All ears på den ja. Vi ska ju ha filmkväll ikväll! #duharvälinteglömt

14.36:

Nä, trust me

14.35  **E**  ❤️ : 

#mannenimittliv

14.36:

Det är en riktig hashtag ja

14.38  **E**  ❤️ :

Vi ska kolla klassiker! Regi Darren Aronofsky, min föreläsare tyckte att klassen skulle se den

14.38:

Men jag går inte i din klass Evi...

14.39  **E**  ❤️ :

Ikväll gör du det 

14.39:

Då får jag välja film nästa gång då??

14.40  **E**  ❤️ :

#seff (Face Throwing A Kiss )

14.42:

Tur jag gillar dig ändå (Yellow Heart )


	19. Exklusiv utsikt liksom

Isak står och byter om till sin favoritsovtröja medan han tittar ut genom balkongdörren. Han älskar att stå på kvällen och titta på alla fönster som ser ut som små varma fyrkanter och människorna som han kan se röra på sig därinne i lägenheterna och leva sina liv. Precis som han och Even gör härinne. Tanken på detta gör att han känner sig ganska liten, men ändå inte ensam. Det ser så vänligt ut på något sätt. Han hör Even komma in i rummet och Isak sträcker ut händerna bakom sig och drar honom till sig.

"Vad tänker du på baby?" frågar Even medan han lägger sitt huvud på Isaks axel och kramar om honom bakifrån. "Tror du att de på andra sidan står och tittar på oss? Precis så som vi gör nu?" svarar Isak honom. "You bet. De är säkert avis också. På mig. " Isak småskrattar lite, "Varför skulle de vara avis på dig?". Evens svar låter så självklart. "För att jag står här med dig. Har exklusiv utsikt liksom." Han kysser Isak på halsen, "Min."

Isak ryser till lite för det kittlar så skönt när Even gör så. "Mmm", svarar han lite drömmande. "Vadå, tror du inte det?" frågar Even och spelar förnärmad medan han kramar om Isak hårdare. Isak ler, "Jo jo, säkert." Han försöker föreställa sig dem två utifrån. Måste se ganska stökigt ut med alla deras grejer som de aldrig hinner, orkar, plocka undan och Even som springer runt i tio minuter innan han ska lämna lägenheten och letar efter saker utan någon som helst plan. Eller när de inte kan hålla sig ifrån varandra och det bara måste ske nu, nu, nu. Han själv som smäller i dörren när han är arg och stormar ut på gården med soporna eller ned i tvättstugan. Stillheten när Even inte mår bra och det mest är Isak som rör sig i lägenheten och plockar och försöker hålla reda på allt.

"Är du nervös för provet?" avbryter Even hans tankar. Isak ruskar lite på sig, "Nä, inte just nu... Mest trött, orkar inte tänka på det." Han känner sig ganska förberedd ändå, Lars har ju gett honom massa bra tips och han ska försöka hålla allt i huvudet imorgon. Han kan ju det. Egentligen. "Då ska vi se till så att du sover baby.", svarar Even. "Även om tiden är relativ så är tröttheten konstant om man inte sover. Har jag fattat det rätt?" Isak skrattar och vänder ansiktet upp mot honom och tigger på sitt sätt en puss. "Smartass du, Evi."

Even kysser honom och det enda Isak kan tänka på just nu är hur de ser ut utifrån. Två personer vid en balkongdörr men som står så nära varandra att de måste smälta samman till en siluett.  


	20. Just nu

Isak gnider sig i ögat samtidigt som han tar en klunk av sin öl. Det är fest hemma hos en av Evens klasskompisar och Isak har strategiskt placerat sig tillsammans med de två av Evens kursare som han instinktivt tycker bäst om. Men han är seg efter att ha skrivit prov i fysik hela fredagsförmiddagen och sen ville Magnus gå och kolla på vilket PS4-spel han ska önska sig i födelsedagspresent. Isak är inget stort fan av shopping direkt, så nu är han trött. Men han känner också att han vill anstränga sig, vill inte att Even ska tänka att han behöver ta hand om Isak här. Han tittar på Even som står och pratar med några tjejer i ett hörn som ser väldigt nöjda ut med hans uppmärksamhet. Even har på sig en av Isaks T-shirts och är så fin ikväll, inte tröjan mest som gör det, men han ser så glad ut. Det gör Isak varm i hela kroppen. 

”Hörde att du skrev fysikprov idag, hur gick det?” frågar Aksel och ser vänligt på Isak. Isak nickar. ”Jo, jag tror det gick bra. Hoppas det i alla fall.”, svarar han och försöker peppa sig själv. Det känns som att Aksel märker det för han ger Isak en klapp på axeln och ler lite. ”Det hoppas vi på. Vi har alla varit där någon gång, Isak.” Benjamin böjer sig fram. ”Tss, snacka för dig själv du. Jag var aldrig på fysiklektionerna. Problem solved.” säger han och ser väldigt belåten ut. Isak börjar skratta åt Benjamins ansiktsuttryck. ”Det är ju sant ju”, protesterar Benjamin medan han flinar. ”Humanist since birth.” Aksel garvar också. ”Tur att inte alla är som du då. Skulle inte bli så mycket cashflow.” Benjamin tar sats som att han ska börja hålla ett litet tal, Isak känner igen det ansiktsuttrycket från Jonas, men Aksel avbryter honom innan han hinner börja. ”Skräm inte iväg Isak nu. Vi gillar ju honom.” Isak blir lite röd om kinderna och han ler till svar. Men han blir glad över att höra Aksel säga så. För i det här sammanhanget, än så länge, är ju han liksom pojkvännen Isak och han vill inte att Evens kursare ska tycka att Evens pojkvän bara är en gymnasiekid.

”Fett.”, svarar Isak och tar ett hårdare tag om sin ölburk. ”Vad tycker du om alla filmnördar härinne då?” frågar Benjamin. ”Vi vet ju att du gillar en då, men resten?” Isak tittar på sin favoritperson alla dagar som står och gestikulerar ivrigt innan han tittar på grabbarna igen. ”Ni är okej”, svarar han nådigt och Aksel och Benjamin garvar. ”Lite för artsy för naturvetaren?” säger Aksel och blinkar åt honom. Isak flinar men svarar inte. Han känner sig bekväm med att de skojar med honom. ”Och den tystnaden låter tala för sig själv” säger Benjamin och klingar sitt vinglas mot Aksels. ”Vad ska du göra sen efter gymnasiet då, Isak? Har du tänkt på det?” frågar Aksel och ser uppriktigt intresserad ut. Isak harklar sig. ”Jag tror att jag vill plugga medicin men har inte bestämt mig än.” Han flyttar sig lite framåt i fåtöljen och rättar till sin bakåtvända keps. ”Hade varit fett att forska kanske. Få göra det man vill liksom.” Aksel hummar instämmande medan Benjamin sätter upp ett finger i luften. ”Det är viktigt med vettiga personer inom naturvetenskapen.” säger han gravallvarligt. Isak börjar skratta igen, han kan inte låta bli.

\----

Plötsligt känner han två armar om halsen och Evens doft. Even har böjt sig ner över honom i fåtöljen och gör små privata ljud i hans öra medan han kramar om honom bakifrån. Isak blir röd om kinderna och han klappar lite på Evens händer. ”Har du det bra, Evi?”, frågar han lågt. Aksel och Benjamin har börjat ett eget samtal så han och Even har en egen liten privat zon just nu där Isak kan slappna av ännu lite mer.

Even kysser honom på kinden och andas ett ja i hans öra. ”Du var poppis där förut” säger Isak och vänder huvudet mot honom. Even stryker honom över kinden, ”Avis baby?”. Isak skakar på huvudet. Even ler mot honom och kysser honom på tinningen. ”Min”, viskar han. Isak ler och tar ett mjukt tag om Evens nacke. ”Cheesy Evi.”, säger han retsamt. Even höjer på ögonbrynen men blinkar sen till honom. Isak tittar sig omkring men festen är i full gång, inga lägger särskilt märke till dem. Han drar Even närmare intill sig och kysser honom mjukt på kinden. ”Min” säger han bestämt. Just nu är Even hans och de båda är glada och det är det enda som spelar någon roll.


	21. Knäcka koden

”Du ska se att du har kommit igång nu och knäckt koden.”, säger Lars när han plockar ihop sina böcker vid katedern. Lektionen är slut, och Isak som vanligtvis är ute ur klassrummet fortare än vad en riktigt bra fredagskväll swishar förbi, har dröjt sig kvar för att prata med Lars. ”Koden?”, Isak rynkar frågande på pannan. Lars fortsätter sitt resonemang. ”Ja, den magiska koden som kan appliceras på allt. Fråga och du får svar. Oftast. Men du erkände att du behövde hjälp så det fick du. Och nu kunde du skriva en 5:a på ditt prov.”, säger Lars och ser väldigt belåten ut. ”Det sa de inte heller på lärarhögskolan. Hur bra det kunde kännas när kidsen fattar.” Isak flinar lite generat. Han tycker om Lars, även om han är lite speciell. Säger grejer som ibland är udda. Men sjukt smart, Isak funderar på om det kanske är därför det känns som att han vågar lita på honom. Som att Lars är för klok för att göra dumma drag, eller har viktigare saker för sig.

”Är du nöjd med resultatet nu då?”, frågar Lars och ser vänligt på honom. Isak harklar sig. ”Ja, men nästa gång sätter jag en 6:a.” Han ruskar lite på huvudet som för att markera sina ord. ”Det är bra, Isak.”, svarar Lars. ”Men kom ihåg att jag principiellt är emot betygshets. Men jag tror du kan om du vill. Men glöm inte att livet är viktigt också.” Han stänger dörren till klassrummet och låser dörren. ”Sådär ja, nu är du en fri själ tills nästa timme.”, säger Lars medan han börjar gå neråt korridoren. Isak står och kvar och ler lite. Hur var det nu igen? Lite cringe men okej.

Han tar upp telefonen och scrollar bland sina meddelanden, Even har inte svarat på de senaste han skickat för några timmar sedan. En bild på Einstein följt av en femma. Isak tänkte detta skulle tala för sig själv. Men han blir inte orolig. Inte än.

\----

”Fan, jag kunde lovat att hon bara fuckade med oss. Helt sjukt ju.”, säger Magnus högljutt. Han tar till de stora orden när han ska beskriva sina projektarbetskompisar medan de hänger i trapphuset och väntar på nästa timme. ”Dude, du får ta det lugnt och snacka med henne bara.”, försöker Jonas dämpa och peppa honom. Så typiskt Jonas att kunna göra det samtidigt. Mahdi nickar, ”Exakt. Du måste ju snacka med dem.” Isak nickar också, han håller med. Snacka om det som skaver, oavsett vad det är. Även om det kan vara jobbigt så är det oftast skönt efteråt. Magnus suckar och vänder sig om och stirrar ut genom fönstret. ”Jaja, I guess.” säger han. Isak tar sin knytnäve och ger honom en liten knuff på axeln som uppmuntran. Magnus ler lite.

Plötsligt får han syn på något genom fönstret och ler ännu bredare. ”Där är Even ju!” Isak känner ett extra slag på pulsen och vänder sig om och ser också sin Evi som kommer gående över skolgården. ”Varför ser det ut som att han har en ringklocka i handen?”, frågar Mahdi och ser fundersam ut. Isak börjar garva, ”Long story alltså. Tar den sen, lovar.” Han börjar gå nerför trappan men vänder sig om halvvägs. Grabbarna tittar på honom och Jonas ger honom en sån blick så Isak fattar att han fattar känslan bakom. ”Ses, jag drar nu.”, Isak höjer ena handen till hälsning. ”Hälsa till Even då!”, ropar Magnus efter honom.

\----

Folk har börjat röra sig mot skolan när Isak precis går ut genom skolporten och han får nästan tråckla sig genom dörröppningen. Even står vid trappstegen och ser ut som han oftast brukar göra när han mår bra. Lite tillbakalutad i sig själv, avslappnad och glad liksom. Han ler när Isak kommer mot honom. ”Hej du”, säger han mjukt medan han drar in Isak i en kram. Isak trycker hårt tillbaka. ”Fysikmästaren”, fortsätter Even. ”Inte än, bara en femma ju.", svarar Isak mot hans axel. ”Du, inte så bara det. Vet ju att du tyckte det var svårt. Du är bra.”, säger Even och trycker på sina ord genom att vagga Isak lite fram och tillbaka. Isak ler och böjer huvudet bakåt och ser på honom. ”Okej.”, svarar han. Isak vill hångla upp honom men också bara stå såhär nära lite till. 

De står kvar ett tag tills Even plötsligt verkar inse att de är helt själva på skolgården. ”Men din klass har ju börjat, Isak! Och här står vi.”, säger han anklagande till sig själv och släpper honom. ”Det är chill Even, jag skulle bara plugga i biblioteket. Även om jag tycker att jag är värd något annat alltså.”, säger Isak och försöker se oskyldig ut. Even ser lättad ut. ”Det ska du få baby. Men jag är glad att vi inte fuckar med dina tio procent. Wisdom baby, kommer med åldern.” Isak skakar på huvudet, ”Så mycket äldre är du inte, Evi”. Even blinkar åt honom och ler lite retsamt. ”Tillräckligt gammal för att uppskatta en sån här fin.”, säger han och räcker fram en ringklocka. ”Vi ska gå och köpa en cykel åt dig nu. Det är du värd, plus att jag då kan skicka ut dig på en tur när du blir grumpy och jag vill laga mat ifred.” Isak trutar lite med läpparna och tar ett nytt tag om kepsen innan han ser på Even igen och ler. Sen ger han honom en kyss. Det spelar inte någon roll om man jagar efter ljuset, det rör sig med samma hastighet ändå. Det är bara att gilla läget, tänker Isak. Försöka förhålla sig till att det finns saker i universum som är konstanta medan man har det bra precis just nu. 

Isak tar tag i Evens hand. ”Evi?”, börjar han. Even tittar på honom och Isak känner plötsligt hans doft lite extra mycket, ”Jag tycker också du är bra.” Even ler och smeker med tummen över Isaks hand. ”Vad fint, baby. Ska vi gå?”, svarar han mjukt. Isak nickar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer!


End file.
